


Introducing...

by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat POV, Community: HPFT, Dyslexia, F/M, Humor, POV James Sirius Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage/pseuds/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing: Meghan Abrams, not all that interesting, sarcastic, bit of a misfit, not so much friends.</p><p>Enter: James Sirius Potter, who has a problem.</p><p> </p><p>A tale about problems, cats, unlikely friendships, romance and ruddy owls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing... Meghan Abrams

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and Original Characters are all mine. James Potter, however, is not. Repost from HPFF.

Let me introduce myself. Meghan Abrams. Sixth year Ravenclaw. Misfit. Rather plainlooking. Muggleborn. Not all that interesting. Not all that popular either. Zero talent on the Quidditchfield. Not particularly talented in anything else either, unless you count knowing unimportant details about books and tvshows as a talent. Thourougly bummed Muggle technology doesn't work around Hogwarts (“I'm missing my shows damnit!”). Also bummed that because of all the boardingschool stuff, I can hardly ever see my favorite band, which only comes here every three years or so as it is anyway (“Life's cruel”). I'm a rather pessimistic person, which, of course, makes me highly popular around the school (“I'd wish. The universe would be so much better if sarcasm worked.”). I'm a catlover. Don't like birds. I have a talent for making plants die (“Oh, wait, I do have a talent. So nice to know I'm good at something.”). I don't have many friends. I have zero contact with people from primary school (“Not that I care much about them anyway.”). I have a younger brother who is a fourth year Gryffindor. I hate people who write in books, mark things in books, and it's a blasphemy to make dogears in books. And I think thats about it.

I'f you're still with me, I'm thoroughly surprised. I'd dare think all of above was rather boring. In any case, if you're still with me, and want to know where this is going, picture yourself this.

A day in late September. The weather is particularly nice for the time of the year. Pretty much the entire school is either outside or holed up in detention for doing Merlin knows what, and I, as hater of pretty much the entire universe, am sitting in one of the windowsills in one of the empty corridors of Hogwarts, right across the Transfigurationclassroom where I can hear professor Blackburn yelling at an unfortunate student. Always hilarious, especially when you picture spit flying everywhere, a huge, red face and a cowering student because they don't want to get hit by all the spit that he's producing. He's yelling something about said person being an idiot because he (or she) should have known that the wandmovement was rightways and not leftways and that it was absolutely not hilarious do to just so as they'd had to know that doing that would result in the exploding of said object. I kind of want to know what the hell happened in that class now, but that's also not the point.

Back to me. I was sitting in said windowssill, partly reading my book, partly listening to that shoutingmatch across the hall behind the closed doors. All very entertaining of course. Nothing really interesting happened that day, at least not to me, and I didn't expect anything remotedly interesting to happen anymore as well. Of course, whenever you say that at Hogwarts, something of course is bound to happen, and alas, it was no exception to me either. And thus picture yourself me sitting right there, doing my thing, when another student quite loudly enters the corridor, and comes to a skidding halt besides me.

And no, it was not one of the very few people I did consider my friends. 

It was James Sirius Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor whom I barely, if at all, had talked to in all those years at Hogwarts. James, who was looking quite flustered, slightly panicked, as he uttered the following words:  
“Meghan, I have a problem.” And as we end this chapter of my oh-so-entertaining life: my jaw dropped open for a bit as I gaped at James. Not so fancy, I know, and certainly not attractive, but that is what happened and I am not going to lie about that. I mean, why would I? I had already established that I wasn't the person with a high social status. I can add this to the mix as well. Right?


	2. Introducing... James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still belongs to JKR...

Okay, do I seriously need to introduce myself? Everyone knows who I am already! Hmpf. Okay, well then. James Sirius Potter is the name. Sixteen. Sixth year Gryffindor (“Honestly, what else would it've been?”). I'm awesome, obviously. I kick ass at Quidditch (“Not surprising either. I mean, I'm the son of Ginny Potter, who played for the Harpies, and Harry Potter, who was a Seeker himself!”). I have a younger brother, Al, who is a fourth year Ravenclaw, and a younger sister, Lily, who's a second year Gryffindor like myself. We've always known Al was the oddball in the family. Anyway. I have a huge bunch of friends (“I mean, who would't want to be friends with me?”). I am decent at school. Have no problems whatsover with anyone. Or well, I do have a problem, but that's not something you'd put in an introduction, is it? Moving on... I have an owl, but it's more for convenience than anything else... and I think that's about it. But honestly, I'm awesome. If you want to know more, just hang out with me, okay? So now we move on.

As already established, I was indeed having a problem. Now problems did not occur often for people like me. I had parents who could solve said problems, if they already occurred, and otherwise the problems would be adjusted so that they suited me and were no longer a problem. It was as easy as that. Even still, when I had a problem, I tended not to go to people I barely knew, but as some of my friends had pointed out, Meghan was a good listener and I reckoned that if she was a good listener, she probably also was good at solving problems, and if listening didn't conjure in the problemsolving thing, there was also the fact that she was a Ravenclaw, and therefore would probably easily find a solution to said problem. I am rambling, aren't I? Well, so be it.

In any case, I was having a problem, and when I had found Meghan and told her I had a problem, I wasn't particularly pleased that she was gaping at me like it was the stupidest thing she ever heard. Granted, it kind of was, when it came to me, anyway, but I was kind of annoyed I didn't get a decent reaction out of her.“You have a problem.” It was the first thing that came out of her mouth and I did my best not to roll my eyes. Were all Ravenclaws such dimwits like my brother? It must be. And then they said that it was the smart House...  
“Yes, I have a problem.” I was hoping I didn't have to spell it out for her. She was a Ravenclaw, hopefully she'd understand that I needed her help solving it all?  
“Right. And the problem is?” Well, that was a better answer than I had expected. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. But the problem... I didn't know if I dared to speak it out loud, because it was so insane. So... not me, that I didn't want anyone else to find out. But still. I was James Potter. I was a Gryffindor. I had sought Meghan out and I had to get on with it. Otherwise, what kind of Gryffindor would I be? A lousy one, and I was not a lousy Gryffindor, because I was James Potter and lousy was not a word that appeared in my vocabulary.

“Okay, so, he'res the thing,” I started, leaning against the wall and stealing myself for something that would not be pleasant. “I really like a girl.” You might think: what's the problem with that? The problem was that I had never liked a girl like this before and I had no way to impress her. Or, well, I had, because she was a Muggleborn, but seeing as I wasn't doing all too well in Muggle Studies, I also needed help with that.  
“Congratulations,” which was the response that came from Meghan before she obviously wanted to return to her probably godawful book, was only not the one I expected.  
“Why are you congratulating me?” I asked, confused, as I stared down at the brown-haired girl. I did my best not to make an annoyed sound as she rolled her eyes.  
“Well, I don't see what's so bad about liking someone. Is she gay? Unavailable? Not interested at all? A ghost? A familymember? Because in that case, you're obviously screwed, but other than that, I don't see how I can help you in any case.” I pulled a face at those words.   
“...Seriously, if I'm right about any of those, I really don't get how and why I should help you out.” This might not at all have been flattering and if anyone asks about this, I will vehemently deny it, but here's what happened.  
“What? Are you kidding- You think she might be gay? Or that – what makes you even think I'd fall for someone from my family? Or, a... a ghost? I'm sorry, but Myrtle is way too emotionally disturbed and, no offense to your House, but the Grey Lady is boring and... Merlin, they're ghosts, Meghan! How... why... what makes it even possible that you even... Just, what?!” I started spluttering. Not very manly, I know, and I will forever deny this happened, and of course, Meghan's reaction didn't make it better in the least. Why had I asked for her help again?  
“Well, you wouldn't be the first one to have a crush on either of them. Had to rule out the possibility.” I gaped at her, as she merely shrugged and had a tiny little smirk on her face. She was horrible.   
“Okay. Never mind that. Do not want to know. Point is. As far as I know, she's not gay. I thought she wasn't unavailable. She's not a ghost.” I shuddered at that thought. “And of course she knows I exist. I mean, who doesn't?” I mean, look at me, I'm James Potter. There couldn't be anyone who didn't know -  
“My parents don't.” I glared at her, knowing full well she was a Muggleborn, but also quite bummed she, or her brother, hadn't told them about the awesomeness that was me.   
“Well, you asked.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyway. She's a Muggleborn, and, I know, I know, don't get your hopes up, it isn't you.”  
“Great way to boost a girls ego, Potter,” she interrupted me. I glared at her again, but ignored her comment and ploughed on. “And seeing as you're a Muggleborn, I was hoping... especially seeing as I am kind of failing at Muggle Studies and I don't want to ask aunt Hermione for help, you could help me get up my grade so I can start impressing her with everything I know about her world.” It sounded like a perfect plan. At least in my eyes.   
“And what am I getting in return?” Stupid Ravenclaws. Why wasn't she in Hufflepuffs? They would've helped me without a hitch. If I went on like the way I was going, there was a possibility of Meghan trying to punch my face, and even though my reflexes we're probably better than hers, I did not want to risk anyone hurting my face in a way that went beyond Quidditch, where everyone could hear how awesome I was during the game and how I did not deserve it. Or how well I was playing on like the soldier I am. A card I absolutely could not play right now.   
“I'll think about that.” Meghan seemed to contemplate this, and I crossed my fingers behind my back. Not that I'm superstitious or anything.  
“Fine. I'll help you out. But I cannot, under any circumstances, guarantee it will work. At all. It might fire back. So you have been warned, big time.” I nodded, glad she was willing to help me out. This was after all gonna work out. I just needed to find out how exactly I wanted to impress her with my Muggle worldly knowledge. And maybe boost my grade up too. An A was not going to cut it.   
“I'll find you later on to work on it!” I said, before turning on my heels and sprinting back inside. After all, jumping in was probably a guarantee of failure. And James Potter would not fail.


	3. Introducing... Sir-Meows-A-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Meghan's cat, who is making a plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All canon chars still don't belong to me

I am, as my human calls me, Sir Meows-A-Lot. Personally, I think that's a rather stupid name. Sure, the Sir suits me, obviously, but the meows-a-lot? Nah. Totally unreasonable. Now, if you'd ask me, I'd say a name like Superhero, or Sir Awesome, is much more suited. I mean, after all, I am a cat, and we are much more Awesome than humans think they could ever be. I'm no exception to that. I am cooler than cool, smoother than smooth and I have certainly embraced the grace that comes with being a feline. Nothing scares me. I am the definition of a Supercat. Only a bit sad that the human does not get that either. And then she claims to be clever. Ha. Ha. Ha. I'd die of laughter if it wouldn't mean I'd give up one of my nine lives. That would be a bit of a waste.

To progress with the very lame storyline, if you ask me, I'd have to go by the words of my human, who refers to herself as Meghan. According to her, we're about two weeks further down the line than were we left of, so lets start there. Of course, the timeperiod has been longer than that, but let's forgive her for that. She obviously doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Anyway. After I had searched for my human, cause I needed both food and attention, and why hunt for food yourself when you've got someone to do it for you, I had found her in an empty room, with some other human I did not know yet. Why they weren't in the room they referred to as the common room, was beyond me, but alas, I wasn't there myself to sleep on the bookcases either. I had run from there in search of some quiet, not at all because of some humans doing something which caused a lot of bangs and made me feel entirely uncomfortable. Meghan was the kind of human who didn't engage in feline-unfriendly activities like those, plus she had awesome books to sleep on, and therefore I needed to find her. Though what she was doing in a room with another human was completely beyond me.

In any case, I slipped into the room, a bit hestitantly, and sat there for a moment while I was trying to judge the male looking human. I did not know him, so I did not know if he was a person to engage in feline-unfriendly activities, and thus caution was needed. A Superhero did not do things without thinking it through properly, after all. But apparently, he hadn't been in the room for that long.  
“I thought you were going to help me!” The male exclaimed. I looked at him curiously, and found that he did not look... normal. More panicky. Or something like that. It definitely wasn't safe to move towards them just yet. A bit sad, considering the fact that there were lots of books on the table.   
“And you come to me two weeks after you had run off. Seriously, James, I don't know how on earth you want me to help you, when I don't even know who your crush is in the first place, and how exactly you want to bring up your grade. For your information, I am not the one following Muggle Studies. Don't know if you have noticed that over the past three years and a bit.” What a loser that guy was. Was he even stupider than Meghan? I wondered this out loud, mewing my thoughts as I pondered them, which earned a look from my human.

“Shut up, Sir.” How nice. I wasn't even saying that much! The audacity. I was only thinking about how dumb that James was. So I protested. Naturally.  
“I said, shut up.” I mewed once more, annoyed, as James also opened his mouth. Clearly nothing good would come from that.  
“Your cat?” Meghan sighed. I turned my head away.  
“Yes. That's Sir Meows-A-Lot, as... you probably figured out for yourself already.” I hadn't said that much!   
“Hey!” I meowed, protesting, which only caused a roll of Meghans eyes. Rude. James merely nodded, before he uttered dreaded words.  
“I don't like cats.” Ooh, he simply was not worth cats at all. Well, it was a good thing that I did not like him either. Maybe I could so something to get revenge. Or, well, to rather show him how awesome felines were, but I had to think about what I could do best. After all, Superheros did make plans, and now I had to be the Superhero for all the felines in the castle. Seriously, my life was so hard. So I uttered that too. Luckily Meghan did not need revenge. She shot him a look that said the obviously did not agree. I trained her well. James seemed to ignore that. Idiot.

“Anyway... We have to read a book. Or, several, in fact. I hate reading though. And if we want extra points this year, we have to watch a series on the television or something? And write something about that. I don't own a Television though, and I am not gonna ring up my Uncle Dursley to ask if I can watch TV at his place. I don't like him all that much.” Meghan sighed.   
“I can't help you with the reading.” Well, I could make that harder for him at least. Human always complained when I laid down on her books to have my well deserved nap. “But if needed, I can ask my parents if it's okay if you'd come over for the holidays. We do have a television and I usually watch a lot of Doctor Who. It'd be too much to watch the entire revival, but we could skip episodes I found absolutely boring and not worth watching at all. I don't know if you'd like it, but at least you'd have something. And I could quiz you onyour knowledge of the book you lot have to read. Granted, I would've needed to have read the book first, but I could do that.” Meghan owned a lot of books and I always loved her televisionwatching moments. It was so nice to voice my opinion on the scenes, especially if they were heavily emotional, even though that always earned me a glare and a shove away from Meghan. Also her nap became a great one to nap on too, so it were all bonuses to me. Except for the shoving then, that was rude and I did not deserve that.   
“If you could do that?” Meghan nodded. “Also, who is that girl by the way? If I know her, I could maybe know what else you could do to impress her.” James seemed to contemplate this for a minute, while I got more and more impatient, cause I still needed attention and a bellyrub, and I also still needed food, and therefore that James person had to go away first.   
“Lexa Starr.” It had come after a great deal of silence, one I was sorely tempted to break, and I frowned at this new information. So did Meghan, but her look wasn't a happy one either.   
“I'll see what I can do about gathering knowledge from her,” she eventually said. “But if you know something she likes, pass that information right on, okay?” James nodded, with a frown.  
“You don't like her?” Meghan grimaced, and I made up a plan to find out who she was anyway. I could maybe charm my way out of her, just to make sure she was a cat-lover. It probably would rub that James-guy in the face, and that would mean glory for the feline empire.   
“Not particularly.” That wasn't strange, seeing as my human tended to get annoyed by many people quite fast. “But I promised to help, so again, I'll see what I can do.” The two went back to their work, or at least, Meghan did and James-guy seemed to be thinking, until he eventually grabbed his stuff and left the room. Which was obviosuly perfect for me, because I now could get my food and rub. And then it was time to be a superhero and find out who that Lexa was.


	4. Introducing... Lexa Starr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer still applies.

Oh my gosh, hi! Oh this is such a privilege! Oh, sorry, I'm Lexa Starr! I got asked to introduce myself to you so, hi! Here I am! So, like I said, my name is Lexa, and I am a sixth year Hufflepuff! I am a Muggleborn, and I have a younger sister, but she isn't old enough to come to Hogwarts yet, That's a bit sad, really, as she's really excited to go. She can go next year though, so I can get to help her out a bit when I am in my last year, which is something I'm looking forward to! Anyway. I don't know what to tell about myself really. I am good in Herbology though, and people always say I am a stereotypical Hufflepuff, but that isn't so bad, is it? I at least don't think so! Well if you want to know more, you only need to ask, so let me know if you do!

I should continue with the story, right? Right. Okay. So I was helping Professor Longbottom out in the greenhouses, like I often did. I love Herbology and I am really good at caring for people and animals and plants, so it's not quite uncommon for me to be here. Professor Longbottom seems to appreciate the help and seems to like the fact someone loves Herbology so much they volunteer it, so that makes me really happy as well. Anyway, while I was working there, something really weird happened. You see, Meghan Abrams arrived at the greenhouses. And I don't really speak to her often, and I'm sure she's lovely, but it really was strange to see her here. She's really bad at Herbology you know, and that saddens me, because it's really sad and awful if you're so bad at Herbology everything dies when you work with it. So it was strange to have her here, especially since she dropped the subject.

Even stranger was, when she said she was looking for me. I was overjoyed at that, of course, because if she needed my help, who was I to say no? It certainly wouldn't be nice of me, honestly. So I shot her my best grin, which made her... grimace? a bit, but maybe something bad was going on and turning to me was her only shot. You never could know.

“Maybe it's better if you come outside,” Meghan said, with a look at the plants in the greenhouse. I glanced around, and not wanting to see those poor plants die, I complied.

“That's a great idea,” I said. I walked towards the door she was standing at, my hands still full of dirt, and closed the door behind me. It was better to not risk anything, really. Though I'm sure Meghan didn't do it on purpose.

“What is it you need help with?” I smiled at her. Meghan's expression seemed to turn sour, and I really didn't know what to think of it. Was it really so bad? Did someone die? Or was someone sick? I sure hoped not. It would be awful if that was the case.

“There is this... project... I'm helping someone out with.” Her expression remained the same and I started to wonder if she was actually helping them against better judgement. “It has something to do with Muggle Studies and basically I need to know what sort of music Muggleborns listen to, or whatever they find romantic and how that differs from the magical community and there was also something about TV shows or something. I don't follow the subject.” Meghan sighed. “But as my own taste differs a lot from the general mainstream stuff, I'd figure I'd ask someone who was sure to have a different taste from my own, so that said person has varied... stuff to look into.” I nodded, thinking. I didn't follow Muggle Studies myself, as I didn't see the point, but I had heard classmates talking about TV shows. Surely I could give her some pointers? I didn't know what she needed the music for, but maybe it was for extra credits. Meghan was a Ravenclaw anyway, so it wouldn't be too farfetched to think of her helping out a Housemate.

“I like popmusic, dance music.. that sort of thing, really. And for TV shows... Days of Our Lives, or anything on TLC, that thing.” I hoped that would be enough. I liked quite a few things, and while Meghan nodded, and a cat appeared near her, meowing, her expression seemed to get even more unhappy.

“Right. Fantastic. Also, Sir, shut up.” She said the last bit to the cat next to her, who only meowed in response. Apparently that was her cat.

“He's so sweet, though!” I said, crouching down to the cat's level, who came to me immediately to get petted. He also started purring very loudly. I looked up in time to saw Meghan roll her eyes at her cat.

“Yeah. Right. Whatever. Anything else or was that it?” I looked at Meghan, who seemed like she didn't want to stay much longer than she absolutely needed to be, and I figured she might have work to do still. Or maybe she was just in a sour mood, which was just as sad too. People deserved to be happy.

“You asked about romantic things, right?” Meghan nodded, curtly. “Well, I'd just want a guy who's sweet and romantic and surprises me from time to time.” I smiled at her. “And that was it, I think. I hope you can do something with it.” I smiled again. Meghan nodded and smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes. It made her seem much friendlier right away. She looked good that way.

“I'm sure I can. Thanks.” I smiled and nodded, scratching the still purring cat behind his ears once more before getting up again.

“Not a problem. If I can help you with anything else, now or later, just let me know! If needed I can always ask some friends too.”

“That won't be necessary. I think. But I'll keep it in mind.” She smiled again, just a little. “Thanks,” she added, before turning away.

“Okay! Oh, and by the way, you look better when you smile. You should do it more often, you know.” I smiled again, as Meghan turned back around with a frown upon her face.

“Uhm. Okay. Thanks. I guess.” I smiled happily at her, before turning myself to get back into the greenhouse. I had stayed outside long enough and I needed to get back to my work. I waved at her for a bit, as she was still looking at me, before I went into the greenhouse. That was another good deed done for the day, and it really made me feel very good.


	5. Introducing... James to the concept of Dyslexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James learns of the existence of Dyslexia

If you hadn't noticed before, I am the sort of person who gets annoyed easily by everything and nothing at the same time, which obviously works in my favor (“As if.”). Oh, wait, yeah, we're back to me again. Meghan. Hi. In case you hadn't noticed from the tone I was using right here (“Which I basically always use. But that's another point.”). It probably won't come as a surprise then, that I had been mumbling furiously under my breath after my lovely meeting with Lexa. (“Why the hell is she so annoyingly bright and bubbly and kind all the time? It's nauseating.”). I don't think I'll ever get what James sees in her, nor am I getting why exactly I am helping with all of this again in the first place, but that's something I might find out. Eventually. If all the stars are aligned and the planets are in the right house. Or something. (“Yeah, I really believe that I'll find it out. Because obviously Divination and Astronomy are my strong suit.”). But alas, let's move on with the story, now shall we?

While it did get rather on my nerves, I wasn't quite surprised that it took James a week and a half to seek me out again. That boy obviously had a too busy life, which in a way made me totally envious, cause I basically have none, but alas, it's not my forte. Also I'm not too social so I'm not minding it too much. And it wasn't my grade I had to worry about so all was good. It was his own responsibility if he failed Muggle Studies and therefore I was going to let him come to me. Even if that made me a terrible helper, which, to be fair, I probably was.

The day he came up to me, I was sitting in the hallway again, curled up into a windowsill and a book in my lap. Without any warning or greeting or even an apology whatsoever, he pushed my legs aside so he could sit next to me and sighed.

'How do you read?' he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Good afternoon to you too. And really, no problem, I'll move my legs so you can sit.' I idly turned a page while I said all this, not even bothering to look up at James. James, however, seemed intend to ignore what I just said and ploughed on. 'No, seriously, how do you read so much?' 

'I open books, James,' I said, still not bothering to look up from my book. 'I open them, let my eyes flow past the words and the sentences and take it all in, lose myself in the story, and just read. Really, you ought to try and open a book someday. It might enlighten you.'

'I can read, you know,' James said slightly irritated. I sighed and closed my book. 'Then why are you asking? Is it because the story is boring? Is it because you're distracted? Honestly, I can't help you if you don't throw me a bone here. I can't do the work for you, you know. You're the one who's wanting to impress Lexa, not me. Honestly, being in her presence for ten minutes is already too much for me, but at least I'm doing my part of the deal by actually finding out what she likes! Now go do yours!' This was something I probably should not have said, and I was proved right shortly thereafter, cause of course James was a teenage boy who couldn't keep his hormones in check. I should have known.

'You found out what she likes?' I rolled my eyes.

'Yes, I did, and you'd better start reading that book and telling me what it was all about, otherwise you don't have a chance this holiday to find it out for yourself when I can actually show you. Though, be warned, I will be blinding myself, as I don't want to see it. And actually not hear it either, but that's another matter entirely. Now what is your problem with that reading thing?' While I stared at him, waiting impatiently for my answer, I suddenly noticed that James did not look quite comfortable. That he hated books was something I gathered already, but whatever the problem was, it seemed to be bothering him, and for the love of everything I could not think of any reason what might have caused him to be that way.

'This is probably going to sound insane,' he finally said. I decided not to prompt him, or make a comment on how I could possibly think it would be strange after having been introduced to the concept of magic and all that it could do at the age of eleven. It would be rude and I did offer to help him, so sarcastic comments wouldn't do. Not now at least. He frowned and seemed to be struggling to find the right words before continuing.

'It's like... I dunno if people bewitched my books or something, but it seems like, when I read, that the letters seem to jump all over the place, making it hard to read. It takes forever to do homework and stuff like that and having to read a book for a subject... it's torture.' I frowned a bit, while he shut down after that, avoiding my gaze. It was not a problem I myself had a problem with, but it did sound familiar and it made me wonder how James could think it might've been a spell causing it all.

'James?' I asked. 'Do you have dyslexia?' It seemed like the one possible explanation for it all, and if he did have that, I could suddenly understand his struggle with subjects like Muggle Studies. Reading a book, no matter which subject it was needed for, would be hell.

'Do I have what?' He stared at me very confused. I raised an eyebrow.

'Have you honestly never heard of dyslexia?' James shook his head. I sighed. 'It's not as uncommon as you think. Loads of people suffer from it and it does make reading hard. How come you never mentioned this to any one of your familymembers? Especially your aunt? There are lots of ways to help people. There is no cure as far as I know, but on the Muggle school I went to they printed testsheets in a larger font and people got more time to complete a test, for instance. I do think audioversions might work for some as well. I'm sure there are more options, maybe even magical ones, but that would require some research.' I frowned. 'Though it might just not be so common in magical folks. I don't know.' This would be interesting to look into. 

'So... my books are not bewitched and I'm not either?' It was almost cute how worried he had been about that, but it also showed how much it bothered him that he hadn't spoken to anyone about it, apparently.

'I don't think so, no.' I frowned again. 'Anyway, I think that the only thing I can help you with for now, or maybe you can even do it yourself, is to enlarge the book. The font will get bigger as well and it might make it easier for you to read. Other than that, all I can do is try and find some books about it, though you might want to owl your parents or aunt about it too. Surely your father must've heard about it as well, and maybe they can help you find solutions.' James looked torn, and with his pride and ego he was notorious for, I could guess he didn't like asking for help.

'Do it. It will help you in the long run and might leave you with more time to do stuff you actually like to do if there can be found a solution that works for you.' I smiled at him sympathetically. It must not be easy to find it all out. James seemed to look torn for quite a few moments more, before he sighed and nodded. 'I'll try.' 

'I'll go look as much up as I can for you as well. If you do write them, they can also contact me if they want. I'm sure we can cover more ground when we all work together.' James nodded again, still seemingly lost in thought.

'I'll... go and try enlarge it. Thanks, Meghan.' I smiled again. 

'Anytime.' James managed a halfsmile before he walked away, still not quite himself yet. I was quite worried about him, but I was sure he would bounce back as well. He was that sort of guy. I sighed again, put away my book in my bag and left for the library. I had searching to do.


End file.
